Oh! Gravity A SasuNaru Story
by Miishoki
Summary: Naruto is a normal 19 year old boy. He goes to a normal private school. He has normal friends that he has grown up knowing. He is gay And he has a normal crush on his best friend who is straight. Pretty typical right? This can't go well.
1. An Introduction

**Oh! Gravity. SasuNaru**

_**Chapter 1 - An Introduction**_

19 years of age, a blonde boy, tall and slender stood. His deep blue eyes scanned the courtyard landscape slowly, looking for a certain person. He scowled when he found not the black haired boy he was looking for, but an few other girls and boy roaming around.

"Where is he...? For God's sake Sasuke..." He mumbled to himself, he shuffled his orange conversed feet impatiently taking a second look around before crossing his arms. He leaned on the brick wall behind him. Sun bathed the fountain in the middle of the courtyard reflecting off it and makeing the court shine and giving the place a happy vibe. The blonde shifted again. _Sasuke... where the hell are you?_

"What are you doing, Naruto-baka?" Naruto looked up to see his old friend Sakura Haruno standing infront of him smiling. The mini skirt she wore flowed slightly in the little breeze and complimented her wavering pink locks.

"Waiting for Sasuke... He's supposed to meet me here..." Naruto looked down, feeling a bit dejected that his friend was so late.

Sakura joined him leaning against the wall and put a hand on his back. "Still holding out on Sasuke, ne?" She smiled apathetically at the sad blonde.

"Yeah, I mean how can I help it? Sasuke is like... gorgeous." The image of black haired Uchiha boy came to Naruto's mind. His hair spiky in the back, deep black eyes, that arrogant smirk of his... and his killer body... oh his body... slender and slightly mustled. Naruto unintentionally licked his upper lip at the thought of the boy.

Sakura giggled a little watching Naruto's expression change. "You know you could always just ask him..?"

"Sakura! Don't be stupid. You know as well as I do that Sasuke isnt gay." Naruto's sad expression returned to him as he recalled on the last part.

"Aw, Cheer up.. You don't necasarily know that... I haven't seen him dating anyone since Temari... which was like ages ago.." The girl recalled, refering to the Uchiha's affair with the female Sand sibling two years ago that had ended very bitterly.

Naruto's eyes moved up from the ground to the trees. "Well even if he was gay, That makes no difference because he'd never date me.."

"And why not? Your a handsome guy. Your smart and creative too.. He'd be stupid not to date you."

"Hm.. I guess." A black crow flying from one of the trees Naruto was watching caught his eye.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, now infront of him causing the blonde to look at her. "Don't go assuming things and counting yourself out, hun." Sakura smiled with the boy's slight nod.

"Alright Sakura... Thanks for talking with me.. I think I'm going to go back to my dorm room and catch some Z's. I don't think Sasuke is going to show up, I mean it's already been an hour." Sakura nodded at him as he leaned up and stretched his lean body.

"Kay, feel better Naruto." She watched as Naruto began walking across the courtyard to the dorms. _Poor guy... _

--

A sigh escaped his lips as he dug in his pocket for his key. Finding the cold shiny morsel he fished it out and shoved into the lock, giving it a quick turn and pushing in the door. His dorm room smelled slightly of ramen due to some old empty cup ramen bowls stacked on his computer desk but it was primarily clean. Shutting his door after him, he collapsed on his bed. Dropping his dark orange messenger bag on the floor, he sprawled himself on the small bed. Thoughts of the Uchiha danced in his head.

"Oh Sasuke... Why can't you see that I'm in love with you?" Naruto grabbed the pillow from behind his head and shoved it in his face. He closed his eyes and soon slipped away into slumber.

--

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT WAKE UP!" A loud voice made Naruto stir along with a loud pounding on his door. He rolled over, pulling the pillow tighter over his head.

"Five more minutes mama " The blonde knew who it was already but joked none the less.

"Naruto! That isn't funny, man! Your late for class!"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he tossed the pillow off him and across the room. "SHIT!" The curse word echoed through the room as he jumped up, grabbing his bag and sprinting for the door. He shoved it opened and ran right past the smirking Inuzuka boy, Kiba and leaving his door open.

"Your welcome, Naruto."

--

"Gomengomengomengomengomengomen GOMENASAI KAKASHIII-SENSEII!!" Naruto bounced from one foot to the other in apology to his gray haired teacher. All eyes in the class were on him as he frantically apologized.

"Naruto... This consistant tardiness has to stop. Take your seat for now... but your going to have to spend your last free period in detention."

"Hai..." Naruto looked at the ground and turned to walk up the stairs to his seat. He sat down next to his friend Shikamaru who wa already asleep at his desk. Naruto glanced across the room as his teacher began to talk about something or other about science. He spotted the black head that was so familiar to him a few rows down being filled with more than one emotion at the same time. He was angry at him because he hadn't shown up earlier but also happy to see him. None the less, he scowled and turned to look down at his bag. He pulled out a worn looking sketch book and flipped it open. Naruto was an art major in school and he always carried the sketchbook with him. He grabbed the pencil on his desk and began sketching, taking ocassional glances to the teacher to show he was still slightly paying attention. _Damn... I'm curious why Sasuke didn't show up... We were supposed to get lunch before class... _Naruto's mind slightly wandered as he stroked his pencil against the page.

The bell startled him from his thoughts as he looked up to see class was over. He packed his sketchbook up and bolted out of the class before anyone else did and down the hall, avoiding the kids coming out of other classes. The dorm corridor for the senior student looked slightly different than his. He approached a door and began pouding on it. "Sempaiiiii Let me in!"

"It's unlocked, Come on in." The suprisingly feminine voice came from beyond the door.

Naruto pushed it in and threw himself on the bed. "Sempai. What am I going to do?"

"To what are you refering to, un?" The voice belonged to Naruto's senior friend who was blonde just the same but his hair was down to his back and half of it covered his left eye. His name was Deidara and Naruto and him had met in their arts class since they both were art majors.

"I've got problems."

"Kohai-kun, Are you still upset over Sasuke?"

"Ah... Well.. Hai, but that's not it.. Today, Sasuke never showed up for our little lunch thing and then I fell asleep and I was late for class-"

"Again? You have to work on that, mm?"

"Yeah.." The older blonde turned and typed something on his laptop while listening to his junior. "But that's beside the point... Sasuke didn't show up and it's driving me out of my mind to find out why..."

"How about asking him?"

"I guess I could... I mean I sit next to him in Japanese History Class which is my next class.. I-"

"Speaking of your next class, You need to leave now if you don't want to be late, un." Deidara interupted him with a quick swivel of his chair.

"Oh! Your right!" His converse shoes quickly hit the ground as he leapt up. "Thank you sempai!"

"Don't mention it, Kohai-kun."

The Orange messanger bag bobbed on his hip as he sprinted down the hall to his next class which he had dubbed his second favourite, next to art just because he sat next to Sasuke. He skidded to a stop infront of the class, just in time as the bell rang and walked casually up to his seat. Sasuke was already seated in his chair and was leaned back slightly with his arms crossed, staring at the ceiling. Naruto paused slightly taking in the delicious sight. Sasuke wore a tightly fit black short sleeved button up shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans that hugged his butt in the most mouth watering way. A black choker fit perfectly around his bony neck. Naruto bit his lip,to snap himself out of it and continued up the stairs to his seat just as the teacher started class.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher was named Asuma Sarutobi and who was tan and had some facial hair. Naruto had to admit he was a pretty cool teacher. Many of the kids saw him smoking out of class and some liked him just for that. "We're going to be reading out biographies on Famous people in Japanese History... Let's start with... Hyuuga, Hinata." He called on a childhood friend of Naruto's whom had always had a large crush on him but after she found out he was gay, she began dating Kiba.

The shy black haired girl stood up and with her soft voice began, "I did my report on Naito Torajiru who was a Japanese Historian..." Naruto zoned out the girls report and glanced over at Sasuke who, like him, wasn't paying much attention to the report. He scribbled something in his notebook:

_Hey Sasuke, Why didn't you show up today?_

and ripped out the page, folding it once, then twice and slid it infront of Sasuke. The black headed boy looked down and raised an eyebrow. Paper crinkling under his slender fingers, he unfolded the paper. Naruto watched as his eyes scanned the paper then went for a pencil to write a response. The Pencil rapped on the table impatiently. Hinata had finished her report and now a boy Naruto wasn't so familiar with named Shino Aburame was reporting on some famous bug scientist. The paper was shoved infront of him by the teen next to him. He quickly opened it and scanned it over with his ocean blue orbs:

_I had a family matter to attend to. Ino's getting us all together and dragging us to a club tonight. So I'll see you then._

Naruto frowned, Sasuke usually had family things and he'd took notice that he was always in a bad mood after wards. Truth was that Naruto had know Sasuke for a long time and they grew up together. Sasuke had always had family problems but he'd never told anyone about them. That was one of the only things Naruto had never known about him. To be completely honest, Naruto considered Sasuke one of his best friends and although Sasuke would never admit it. Naruto was provoked to think he was the same to Sasuke. Sasuke was never as open to anyone else as he was to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, Naruto..?"

"Ahh, Hai?"

"It's your turn to present."

"Oh.. Hai." Naruto stood up and grabbed his paper off his desk and began to read aloud. "I did my report on Yosa Buson who was a famous Japanese poet and painter who lived in the Edo period.."

--


	2. She returns

**Oh! Gravity. SasuNaru**

_**Chapter 2 - She returns.**_

"Man! That class seemed like it would last forevor!" The blonde exclaimed, packing up his things whilst talking to the black haired boy.

"Hn." His reply was stiff and somewhat annoyed, like it usually was.

"Sasuke, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Everyone in the class was already gone as Naruto trailed after Sasuke towards the door. The male dorm corridor was much quieter than the main hallways since most kids were still in class.

**Brr.. **Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto from where the noise had come. Naruto put a hand on his stomach blushing slightly. "I... uh.. didn't get to eat because I fell asleep.."

"That would explain you being late earlier?"

"Yeah.."

"Alright, let me drop my laptop off at my dorm and let's go."

"Okay- Wait What? Go Where?" Naruto stopped looking confused at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Well, I did skip out on you earlier and I didn't get to eat either. So Let's go get something to eat."

"Aw Really?! Sweet! Let's Gooo" Naruto grinned, his heart was now soaring as he walked next to the the black haired boy to the dorm.

--

"This place is kind of nice.." Naruto looked around at the small bistro coffee shop that Sasuke had taken them to. Coffee scent filled the air aswell numerous baked goods. Small places like this were nice because they were never really busy plus they still had good food. Sasuke pulled Naruto up to the line to order, awaking him from his thoughts.

"I'll have a cappucino and a turkey and cheese panini.." The waitress looked up at Sasuke then grinned slightly, typing something on the cash register.

"Comeing right up, Sexy."

Sasuke frowned and shook his head, walking away to find a seat. The girl looked insulted but looked to Naruto. "And you?"

"Uhh- Oh. 'll have a Carmel Frappucino and a Bagel sandwich." She nodded before turning to tell the cook. The restaurant was littered with scattered people, all talking in hushed tones like you always do at coffee shops, most of them were students of Naruto's school since the restaurant was just off campus. Naruto took his seat across from Sasuke at a small table. "So... How's your day been so far?" Small talk was never really Naruto's thing but he decided to start the conversation.

"It was fine- Oh Shit." Sasuke stopped himself as the bell rang signaling that someone had come in. He sneered to see who had entered, causing Naruto to turn to look also.

"Oh... Shit..." His deep blue eyes wided at the sight. A curvy dirty blonde haired girl had walked in, she held her laptop under her arm and wore a dress that just barely covered her thighs. Naruto narrowed his eye. This was Temari, Sasuke's Ex-girlfriend. The girl's teal eyes scanned the place, noticing Sasuke but not giving him much thought besides furrowing her brow a bit more. Temari had moved school slightly after her and Sasuke's break up. Naruto hated Temari with every fiber of his being, in fact none of their friends were completely fond of her. Naruto had still been gay at the time and disliked her for his own reasons but they're breakup had burned itself in the memory of all of them, especially Naruto.

_Flashback_

_"You insensitive jerk! Can you ever think of anyone but yourself?!"_

_The screaming came from beyond a door where Temari and Sasuke were argueing. The yelling continued back and forth between the two. Naruto slid down the wall and onto his butt, holding his head in his hands. "Will they ever give it a rest?" He said aloud to the others around him._

_"I hope so.. I don't think Sasuke can take much more of this." His brown haired Inuzuka friend agreed, sitting down next to him._

_Sakura also sat down. "He has been having a hard time with this.." The murmur could just barely be heard under the yelling, the others nodded in agreement. Suddenly a sharp noise came to their ears from beyond the door. Naruto jumped up, looking to the door for some kind of answer to what the noise was._

_"YOUR SUCH AN ASS! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" The door came crashing open, just barely missing Naruto as the blonde stormed out in a rage. Sasuke walked out slowly his mood apparent by the raging look on his face. A red mark could be plainly seen on his cheek and he was rubbing it in pain._

_"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Naruto leapt up, putting his arms on the boy's shoulders._

_"Hrm. Yeah. That should've ended long ago."_

Naruto brought his eyes back to Sasuke who was still glaring at the girl. "Sasuke... Don't mind her.." Naruto softened his voice in sympathy for his black haired friend.

"No, What I'm wondering is what she's doing here... She moved back to Suna after we broke up." Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"Hm... That's weird-"

"Here's your food." A waiter man who looked much older than both Naruto and Sasuke sat the plates infront of them.

"Heh, Finally! I'm starved. Let's eat!"

--

"Mm.. That hit the spot..." One hand on his stomach, Naruto leaned back as Sasuke payed the bill.

"C'mon, dobe let's go. We have to get back to campus." Blue eyes watched as the boy stood up. Naruto glanced over to where the evil blonde had seated herself to see that she was watching Sasuke in a annoyed manner. Naruto met her eyes with a sneer as he followed Sasuke out to his car.

"Y'know that really is strange that she's here.." He said, opening the door to the car and leaping in the passenger seat. "Hey... Sasuke..?"

"Hm?" Sasuke dug in his pocket for the car keys and stuck them in the ignition.

"Why haven't you dated anyone since Temari...?" Naruto bit his toungue.

"That's not really true, I went on some dates with girls after the break up.." The black car began to pull out of the restaurants lot as Sasuke objected.

Naruto did in fact recall some small pity dates but none of them really were important to him. "Well, Those were just dates... You didn't really see any of them."

"True. I don't know. I guess I haven't found anyone. What about you? I haven't seen you on a date with a girl since your affair in fifth grade with Sakura-chan." Sasuke smirked slight and looked at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"I- uh... I.. don't find any of the girls at our school very... attractive.." Naruto fumbled with an excuse to cover himself. _More like girls in general.. _"None of them really appeal to me..." Naruto had realised he was gay in the summer of his eighth grade year with a boy who lived near where his family was vacationing. He had alway known Sasuke was attractive, The boy had fangirls since he was in kindergarten but it wasn't until after that summer that Naruto had realised his feelings for the boy. He had since then kept it a secret from Sasuke but mostly all his other friends knew.

"Hm, So you see my delemma too?"

"I..uhh.. guess so.." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked out the car window. They were now in the campus and Naruto's dorm building wasn't too far. Sasuke lived one dorm building over from Naruto so Naruto could go and see him whenever he wanted to. The car slowly pulled into the student parking lot and put the car in park.

"I have class soon so I'll see you tonight, Naruto." Sasuke slammed his car door and began walking towards his dorm.

"Alright. See you Sasuke." A smile was painted on Naruto's face as he watch Sasuke walk away before heading to his own dorm building. _I have to go to detention in an hour. Aw. Fuck. _Naruto unlocked his door slowly and went to his laptop desk to work on a paper due soon in his literature class.

**Knock. Knock. **"Who is it?" Naruto looked up from his computer.

"It's Ino, love.""Aw, Come on in. It's unlocked." Naruto turned in his chair as the door opened to see his bleach blonde haired friend.

She layed on his bed horizontally facing him. "What'cha doin?"

"Paper for Literature, You?"

"Coming to visit my dear friend Naruto.. Where were you 3rd free period? Kiba was looking for you.."

"Oh.. Uh.." Naruto had forgotten that he had told Kiba that they would hang out at Kiba's dorm and play video games that period. "Sasuke took me out to lunch because he was busy earlier.."

"Ooh, A Date?" The girl slyly smiled resting her chin on one of her hands.

"No, Ino. It wasn't a date."

"Naruto, I say this because I care about you... Why don't you just ask him?"

"He isn't gay... Ino... I've known him forevor. Atleast long enough to know that he isn't gay." Naruto frowned and turned to his computer to save his works, he could tell now he wasn't going to get much work done with Ino here. "But I mean, I can't help it... He's so gorgeous.. You know as well as I do that all the girls on campus are always drooling over him.."

"Even some guys.." Ino smirked, causing Naruto to turn around and give her a look.

"Oh, Your so very funny Ino." He said sarcastically. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "But do you know how hated I'd be if Sasuke actually did date me? All the girls would like want to kill me for turning 'their' Sasuke..."

"That would be very entertaining..."

"Inoooo" Naruto whined. "Stoop it It's not funny"

"I know, I know.. I'm just playing with you," Ino rolled on her back and looked at him upside down. "But if you really love Sasuke, you should tell him. If he's your true friend he will still want to be. Even if he knows your gay."

"I guess your right... Oh and do you want to know something wierd?"

"Hm?"

"When me and Sasuke were at lunch... We saw Temari... You know, Sasuke's ex..."

"That bitch?" Ino put her finger on her chin. "Now that I think of it... I did hear some rumors that she was moving back here..."

"Oh... fuck... Does Sasuke know this?" Naruto bit his lip, this could be really bad.

"I don't believe so.."

"Ah.. Damn. She never knew I was gay did she?" Naruto finished shutting down his computer before turning back.

"I think she had some hints you were but... No, none of us ever told her.. I think that was why she always hated you so much."

"Yeah.." Naruto suddenly brightened. "That's the same reason I hated her so much too, Heh."

"Yeah... It was."

"I have to go, Ino. I have detention because I was late again. I don't want to be late for that too."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then." Ino stood up and brushed herself off before giving the boy a wave and leaving the dorm.

Naruto grabbed his sketchbook and shoved it in his bag before beginning his walk to the detention hall _**of doooooom. **_

--


End file.
